The Prophet That Wasn't
by Tee-Cup
Summary: The ultimate demon is coming, Castiel will face her in a final show down where only one of them will survive. Can Sam and Dean kill her before this time comes? Do they have the heart to? She is someone special after all. I don't own Supernatural. Cas/OC with some Cas/Dean bromance moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 1**

Dean had always hated demons, this much was obvious. It was in his family business to hate and hunt demons but after this particular encounter, he really hated demons. Of course he and Sam had exorcised it and now it was back where it belonged, but he knew there had to be hundreds more out there, waiting for him to kick their ass. This one had been particularly nasty, killing the youngest sibling in each family, so naturally, Dean had been worried for his younger brother. But they'd been lucky, Sam had been left alone.

Now, they were on their way to the motel to meet with Cas. They drove in silence, neither of them in the mood to celebrate nor in the mood to complain about anything. Neither of them had much to say.

Sam was the one to break the silence. "Dean…" he began and Dean glanced at him for a second before returning his gaze to the road.

"Uh, I guess you did well back there…" Sam said quickly and Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise. They didn't normally make a habit of praising each other on a fairly simple job. But there was something in Sam's voice that made it sound like he wanted to say something else.

"Thanks, you too." Dean responded, hoping that his lack of cooperation in this conversation would bring out what Sam really wanted to say.

"Listen Dean…" Sam tried and Dean waited patiently, but once again Sam was faltering to say what he was really thinking.

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean said bluntly keeping his eyes on the road. Sam took a deep breath and shuffled uncomfortable in his seat.

"Sorry, uh… Listen. I've been talking to Cas recently, he was telling me about a prophecy that's been heard. About this girl, she's just a kid. In line to be a prophet but she'll never become one. Instead it's said she's gonna become like, this ultimate demon."

"How is this affecting us? It's not like we can do anything about it if it's a prophecy."

"No, it's just… Remember how dad used to go visit Adam and his mom like every year."

Something clicked in Dean's brain.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm not saying anything! Well, I'm saying that after Cas told me I looked through dad's journal, and occasionally there's this mention of a girl. But just by the name of A."

"You sure it wasn't just the mention of Adam?"

"No, it's very clear that it's a girl. Dean, I think Adam had a sister. I think we have a sister."

"Don't be so stupid Sam, dad would have told us if we had a sister."

"He didn't tell us about Adam!"

"Well then why didn't Adam tell us about her?"

"Maybe… Maybe he didn't know?"

"What kid doesn't know he has a sister?"

"Dean this isn't the point! The point is what if it's true? What if we do have a sister and she becomes this ultimate demon and we have to kill her?"

"Then we kill her, she's a demon just like any other. We deal with her the same way."

Sam shook his head and turned his head to look out of the window with a sigh. "Something tells me it'll just be a little more complicated than that."

They drove the rest of the journey in silence. Neither one wanting to speak and upset the other. Sam was still determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. He knew that if he spoke more to Cas then he could find the little sister that may or may not exist.

Part of him hoped that she didn't, if she did then he would automatically be subjected to the harsh cruelties that he and Dean hunted. If she wasn't already a hunter. If Adam hadn't mentioned her then maybe she'd been brought up with their dad. Maybe she already knew about the monsters in the closet or under the bed.

And, of course, part of him hoped that she did. He was excited at the possibility of having a new sibling to love, to care for, to worry about. Since they'd met Charlie he'd liked the idea of having a sister as smart and sassy as he and Dean were. Having a sister could be fun, once they got past the whole deadly prophecy bit. He didn't even know if she existed and he was already worried about her. He hoped that Dean was secretly excited at the idea of having a sister. He hoped that if they found her he wouldn't be as cold as he was being right now.

They reached their motel base camp where they'd arranged to meet Castiel and Dean got out and stormed inside before Sam barely even had a chance. Sam concluded that this wasn't a good sign, and made his way slowly into their motel room. Cas wasn't there yet.

"Dean, listen…" Sam began.

"Listen to what Sam?" his brother interrupted, "You think we have yet another long, lost sibling to worry our ass's about and then lose in a violent death and you want me to just listen?"

"Yes Dean I do!"

"Then please do enlighten me as to why this is a good piece of information!"

Before Sam even had the chance to try and explain, Cas appeared by the foot of the nearest bed. Both the brothers turned to glare at him, one for his ill-timed entrance and the other for withholding this precious information from him. But Castiel ignored their glares, he was there on business. He had been working, as Sam had asked, to find their possible long lost sister. A.

"Sam, I've done it." Cas said bluntly and Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You're working on his crazy feeling that we have a sister?" Dean asked, his voice hinted danger.

"It's hardly a crazy feeling, Dean." Cas said calmly, a hint of pride and happiness in his own tone. "It was quite easy to find her, you see I knew her name all along. I just had to find it amongst the names of the prophets. Anna Winchester is one of the names of one of the prophets I was born knowing. And I've found her." Cas said smugly and Dean could have punched him.

"You found her?" Sam asked, getting excited and Dean felt a little odd. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, he didn't want to believe that Anna existed. Not for his own sake but for hers. "Where is she?"

"Chicago, Illinois." Cas replied.

"What's she like?" Dean asked quietly, he needed to know now what kind of a person she was. How difficult it was going to be to kill her.

"She's a little cold." Cas replied, and Dean almost smiled at the surprise in his voice. "She is not the most pleasant company. But she's lonely, and has a perfectly nice personality once you get to know her."

She sounded like the kind of person who could be related to them. Cold, and lonely. You had to be cold and lonely to be a hunter, it was the way of life. Even their own little sister was doomed, the girl they didn't know and might never know if they didn't get to her in time. She was doomed to a deadly prophecy and doomed to the life of a hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 2**

She'd heard of the Winchester brothers; she'd researched into the Winchester brothers; she'd decided she really didn't like the Winchester brothers. She'd known about Adam, she'd even considered tracking him down to find him but then she'd thought about the consequences. She didn't want Adam to be dragged into the life she'd been brought up on. But then she'd heard about how the Winchester brothers had disappointed him and confined him to hell, and she decided that she really didn't like them.

It was safe to say that Anna Winchester was bitter.

When she'd been born an angel had visited her father and told her that she was destined to be a prophet. From the age that she could read her father had forced her to begin her studies on angels and angel lore. She studied extensively her whole life but had not yet been chosen to be the next prophet. She was told about her potential at the age of eight and left to her own devices at the age of twelve when her father had decided to spend less time with her and more time with the boys. From then on she kept her own diary, she did her own hunting.

At the age of twenty-one she was tall for her age and looked older, this came to be an advantage as she tried to work cases. People tended to ask less questions. She had a typical combination of bright blue eyes, they were baby blue, captivating and beautiful. And her hair was sunny blonde. In another life she could have passed as a model, but in another life she might not have been as fit or gymnastic. She had two piercings in each ear that varied studs when she was researching but stayed clear if she was doing actual hunting, and she had one stud in her right-ear cartilage. This always stayed in. as did her nose stud (on her left side). Both of these studs were shimmering baby blue that complimented her eyes.

She was currently on a basic hunt. A single vampire in Chicago, the most logical place for a vampire to be. She couldn't get the musical songs out of her head and she felt like she should be constantly doing the 'cell block tango'. But she resisted, she was here for a job and nothing else.

At this precise moment she was sat in her hotel room, her feet resting up on the bed as she sat on a chair. Files and papers spread out around her. She was wearing black jeans, a baggy blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She was catching up on studying some angel lore as she waited for the night to fall so she could storm the vamp nest and finish her hunt. Her headphones were plugged in and she was enjoying her solitude whilst also itching to begin the adrenaline fuelled part of her hunt. Candi Stratton sang about a man who 'had the love' for her and Anna nodded along, keeping her eyes fixed on reading up about the apocalypse that was prevented a few years ago.

She was reading about how Sam and Dean had helped prevent it, it didn't make her like them any more than she did. She was reading about the angel Castiel and how he seemed to be best buds with her brothers and she decided that out of all the angels, she liked him less too. Admittedly meeting a real life angel would be a perk for her, she had so many questions. But if meeting an angel met meeting her brothers then she had no desire at all to meet one.

Once her eyes grew fuzzy and the light grew dimmer and began to glow golden through her hotel room window she packed up her files, ordered them meticulously and hid them in the hotel room safe along with her diary and a photograph of her and her father. Before she shut the safe door she pulled out the photograph and looked at her father, she missed him. And she blamed Dean for his death.

"Wish me luck daddy…" she said softly to the photograph before kissing it lightly as she did before every hunt. She placed it back in the safe and locked it safely away.

She grabbed her blade from under the bed, hid it neatly under her jacket; and left the room in pursuit of yet another lonely hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 3**

The bit Anna loved the most about hunting, was the very first part. When she was heading into the building that she knew the monster would be lurking. The exciting possibility that it could jump out at her any minute. That she could even die.

Adrenaline pumped through her like fluids from a drip and she longed for it to jump out. She could easily take one vampire, this was almost like a sport or a game for her. Her sadistic pleasure at seeing a monster die kicked in and she once again conquered in her head that she needed more friends to bring her back to the human world. She didn't care, she'd go grab a beer after, maybe hook up for the night and then wander on the next day.

She stopped focussing on the future and returned to the present. She slid the knife neatly from her concealed spot and held it firmly in her right hand. Balling her left fist up, ready to defend herself. As she ventured deeper into the vampire's hiding abode her heart began thumping more and more until she was sure the monster could hear it. What was she thinking? Of course it could hear it!

Due to her stupidity and amidst her distracted thoughts the creature had crept up on her. It was right behind her, ready to spring. When there was a barely audible whoosh and a strange man in a suit and a trench-coat had appeared just behind the girl. She hadn't seemed to notice him either.

"Excuse me?" the man said in a clear voice. Making the girl turn and lunge at him instinctively with the knife but he disappeared and re-appeared a few feet away. The vampire was confused. He recognised the man as an angel but he wasn't sure why the strangely domesticated angel was working with the hunter girl.

"Get out of here this is my hunt!" the girl hissed, and the vampire immediately concluded that they weren't working together and the angel had tracked the girl down for some other reason. It was intrigued.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Anna Winchester?" he pronounced her name wrong. He pronounced it like the Disney princess from Frozen but that wasn't right. The vampire knew it wasn't because he'd been following her. He now wondered why he hadn't tried to kill her earlier. Before she'd tried to come and kill him. She was stubborn, the vampire knew that. And she always corrected people, like now for instance.

"It's Anna. You know, like An-a. Not Ah-na. It's not hard." She said, dropping her guard a little as she conversed. The angel had his back to the vampire. He could jump out and rip out his throat. That would buy him a little time and then he would kill the girl. It shouldn't be too difficult.

He was wrong.

He jumped out and the girl yelled. The angel was shocked and went to turn but the girl was quicker. She lunged, seemingly for the angel. But she jumped, rested her hands on the angels shoulder and (presumably) hoped that he didn't disappear. She did a sort of cartwheel, hand-spring over his shoulder and her ankle smacked into the vampires shoulder as she came down. He was disoriented and his shoulder hurt, giving her perfect opportunity to slide the knife clearly across his neck, separating his head from his hurting shoulders. His last thought was how stupid he was to have tried to take on an angel and a hunter who corrects people when they assume she wants to be linked to a Disney princess.

Anna turned to Castiel with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"You're so lucky I didn't let him eat you." In one swift movement she grabbed his arm and twisted him around so she had a tight grip on him and couldn't get free. Meaning he would take her with him wherever he went. She then pressed the cool blade against his throat, still dripping with vampire blood. "I imagine you like that suit."

"Anna I'm not here to fight you, please just listen to me…"

"I'm not really a listener." She growled. "Why are you here? Why did you jeopardise my hunt?"

"Because of us." A new voice spoke from behind them and Anna whirled them both around to face two men. The taller of the two looked like he might cry and a slight smile touched his lips and the shorter one looked seriously mad.

"Let him go." It had been the shorter, madder one to speak.

"She doesn't like it when you make Disney references." The angel said and Anna had to stop herself from smiling let alone laughing. The taller one didn't bother.

"That's 'let _it _go', Cas." He said, his voice was softer and Anna decided she preferred him out of all three of them.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded, regaining control of the situation.

"You first." The shorter man said sternly, he seemed to be a lot like her and she assumed these men were hunters too. But she'd never met them before and she'd met most hunters. She'd even dated Garth for a while before she got annoyed with him and broke it off. They still talked though.

"Anna." She said firmly, "Anna Winchester." There was a pause where the taller one looked like he genuinely might start sobbing. The shorter one looked shocked and also looked like he might shed a tear, but perhaps not for the same reason as his companion. And the one with the knife against his throat offered a small comforting smile. She was beyond confused.

She pushed the angel away and began walking away. She didn't want to mix with hunters. She wanted a bath, a good night's sleep and to get the hell out of Chicago. She wanted a holiday, somewhere like California or Florida.

"Hey!" the taller one was running after her. Once he caught her he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She wanted to snap it but resisted. They were fighting for the same team after all. She determined this as she threw a splash of holy water in his face as she used the momentum of him spinning her to pull out her flask and aim. He stood, confused and dripping for a moment before shaking it off and looking at her. He seemed surprised at her height, she was easily as tall as the shorter one. If not a little taller.

"I'm Sam." He said softly, excitedly, a grin forming on his lips. Unfortunately, she didn't make the connection.

"And I should care because…?" she said, pulling her arm away and trying to move again.

His face fell and she had to admit she felt sorry for the guy. He seemed sweet and she needed friends so she took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are or why you've hunted me down and used an angel to do so. I've always wanted to meet an angel, but that one seems like a bit of an ass. So please, just explain who you are and what you want?" she tried, desperate but firm and confident.

"Dad, never mentioned us?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Something went click in her brain. Blood dripped to the floor. She looked to the angel and the shorter man. She forced herself to remain calm.

"Dad?" her voice was coarse, hollow and filled with pain. It broke two men's hearts. The girl who'd been left behind. Abandoned so they could have a life and she'd never even been told.

"We're Sam and Dean." The taller one, Sam, explained and there was a moment of confused silence. "We're your brothers."


End file.
